<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Abraxas Malfoy Gets Married by handschuhmaus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163439">Abraxas Malfoy Gets Married</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus'>handschuhmaus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abraxas Malfoy does not yet have 125 peafowl, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diverges from Retired Prometheus and related works actually, Domestic Violence, F/F, Fix It, Fluff and Crack, Geese, M/M, Sensible Adults, Suicidal Ideation, Trauma, Weddings, house elf ex machina, way too many peacocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:35:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26163439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/handschuhmaus/pseuds/handschuhmaus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>in this fanfic of a fanfic, a small occurrence results in Abraxas having an actually supportive family and thus wanting Tom Marvolo Riddle to have one too.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abraxas Malfoy/Tom Riddle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Abraxas Malfoy Gets Married</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeta/gifts">limeta</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718873">Retired Prometheus</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeta/pseuds/limeta">limeta</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>...not sure how strictly compliant with <em>Retired Prometheus</em> this actually is because I'm bad at that sort of thing, and there's still trauma, but at least Abraxas will not be left with a vacuum of supportive authority figures after the loss of Hyperion. And oh, I don't know, it might even result in young Lord Voldemort getting some of the help he needs...</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>and unfortunately 100% less fathers. </p>
<p>Trauma ahoy!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I forget exactly what it was that gave me the plot bunny of Abraxas getting to have gay moms... I think it might have been one of the latest chapters of <em>Retired Prometheus</em>? Anyway, let's get to work averting some of <strike>Montgomery Goldsmith's</strike> Tom Riddle's adulthood trauma.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is a story with a lot of people who incidentally happen to be watching something and because of witnessing that event change the course of history. Well, at least the history of the Malfoy family, and probably that of the wizarding society of the British Isles.</p>
<p>One of these people is a Malfoy house elf with a fully laden tea tray who has disillusioned themself and hidden behind a large and wildly expensive vase. It seems Lady Malfoy lost track of the time, failing to anticipate Beamer bringing her normal tea, and it would be extremely rude, not to mention extremely dangerous, for this house elf to intrude on Yvette Malfoy's tearing down of her son.</p>
<p>The other of those people today, fatally, is Hyperion Malfoy, Yvette's husband and Abraxas' father. Either he doesn't realize how dangerous it could be to get involved in the very one-sided argument, or he chooses to assume the danger because he believes his influence on the affair might make some difference.</p>
<p>Abraxas would not have described his role in the proceedings as "watching"; nevertheless that was what he did, as, in a traumatizing course of events, he went in the span of seconds from fearing and mentally protesting his imminent death to watching, within the blink of an eye, the life drain from his loving father who he really would rather not have had take the killing curse instead of him.</p>
<p>He was pretty sure Yvette would regard bursting into tears as more evidence of his unsuitablity for existence, and fled her additional chastisement over it being <em>his</em> fault that Hyperion had just! <em>died!</em> to go pet Flocon de Neige, who was generally far more solicitous towards his wizard's feelings. He also felt like curling up with Tom Riddle (and wasn't that a change), but he was reasonably sure Tom would be bad at handling grief. And it might be tactless, Tom having never had a father, to be distraught over the sudden lack of yours.</p>
<p>Beamer, on the other hand, has never been Yvette's house elf, not really, and had, improbably (thanks to a potentially dangerous book) actually received instructions on what to do if something happened to Hyperion. The instruction probably was not meant to be "in case of my death," but Lucia Malfoy had never known Beamer or the other Malfoy elves to be prone to reporting fictions. </p>
<p>Therefore, Abraxas' cousin (great-grandfather's kid with a Muggleborn nurse he had wed (<em>wed!</em>) in the clutches of dementia) hurried her wife Abigail through the Floo to Ireland's International Portkey Office (it was in the cellar of a pub. And you could only get to two places in Scotland or Wales, and one each in England, France, Iceland, and for some reason Canada. It was less official than it sounds.) to get to England to Apparate to the Ministry and inform then there had been a crime and/or an accident. </p>
<p>There was very little investigation necessary, given that they showed up within minutes, to hold Yvette Malfoy for at least manslaughter (and possibly murder, said Arel the lawyer). There was just the matter of Hyperion's son, and despite the lack of addressing that matter in the will (him having always presumed he'd at minimum make it to his son's majority), Lucia figured her cousin would probably be happy for her and Abigail to adopt Abraxas.</p>
<p>Of course, once they found Abraxas and stopped Abigail's panic attack over the surprise of <em>that many peacocks</em> (They're just like big fancy chickens, dear. Ignore the fact that Abigail, who is also basically muggleborn, grew up on a farm with not one but three pet geese.), there was the trauma, and also the huge blow to self-value that can only come from your beloved father dying simply because your mother didn't think you had the right to live, to deal with.</p>
<p>There was, however, a significant upside, because Abraxas asked, in appropriately cagey terms for someone who has had any impulse to differ from heteronormativity of the 1940s, whether they were not two women who were married (and with slight trepidation, purely thanks to the topic, realized he was about to have not one but <em>two</em> mothers), and the answer he received meant that not only <em>might</em> he not be forced into whatever arranged marriage with some woman Yvette had wanted, but that he had a living example of a queer couple in hopes of getting Tom Riddle to see past the really homophobic views of the Muggle world.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hyperion: dead (RIP)<br/>Yvette: in trouble<br/>Abraxas: appropriately comforted for once in his young life.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>